1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an optically induced injection device for use in transcutaneous vocal fold injection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transoral injection is performed under general anesthesia or partial anesthesia, but, recently, has been mostly adapted under partial anesthesia in the outpatient department. This procedure is a method in which mucosal anesthesia was performed throughout oral cavity, alveolar, hypopharynx and larynx, and then a drug is directly injected into the upper edge of vocal folds through the oral cavity while monitoring the vocal folds using a transoral laryngeal endoscope. This method is widely used, and has an advantage of determining the exact position of vocal folds while directly seeing the vocal folds. However, since this method requires sufficient mucosal anesthesia as compared with other methods and requires to allow the vocal folds of a patient to be directly manipulated in a state where the patient is conscious, this method requires anesthesia to such a degree of blocking laryngeal reflection as well as zone reflection.
In particular, the laryngeal side of epiglottis requires a caution because it is sensitive to laryngeal reflection, is a site having a lot of contact with instruments during the procedure, and stimulates a patient during the procedure to cause an emergency due to laryngeal spasm or vascovagal syncope. Further, Many practitioners who have started vocal fold injection experience a patient with lidocaine toxicity during mucosal anesthesia. When an anesthetic is applied to vocal folds to such a degree of blocking laryngeal reflection, a large amount of anesthetic is absorbed into systemic blood stream through airway mucosa or lung, and elderly patients or patients with liver dysfunction easily reach the addiction of anesthetic to be accompanied by dizziness, nausea, abnormal pronunciation, decreased vision, tonic-clonic seizure, and the like, and, if severe, to lead to respiratory failure and deterioration in consciousness.
Further, since the anesthetic passes through vocal fold mucosa during the procedure, suction due to bleeding may occur. During the procedure, as a technical problem, there is a disadvantage that, at the time of injecting a drug into vocal folds, although the drug can be relatively accurately injected while observing the tip of an injection needle, it is difficult to conduct a fundamental manipulation because of using a long instrument, and, particularly, a possibility of injecting the drug into a wrong position increases when zone reflection is severe.